Points
by rgbcn
Summary: "One point off for you" Sheldon said to Amy. Was he really doing a point's list for her? Based on a quote from "The Matrimonial Metric" S11E12. Warning for M-rated.
1. Notebooks - Chapter 1

_Hi there! It's me again! Woohoo!_

 _This story is based on a quote from S11E12 "The Matrimonial Metric", but it takes place after Shamy's wedding and honeymoon._ _It's my second longest story! 3 chapters in total._

 _Special thanks to my beta, he is the best in the world! Remember english is not my native language!_

 _Like and review! That's my motivation to keep writing! Enjoy it!_

 _btw... Expect drawings for this story, go to my instagram/twitter/fb/tumblr account "rgbcn". My patrons will see them before anyone as always!_

* * *

It was late at night but finally, they were home. Sheldon and Amy sighed in relief as they opened the door, it was great to be back to their apartment. _Home, at last_.

The honeymoon had been a great experience. As Sheldon had planned, Legoland was the best place of all. How he loved playing with legos _all day_. And New York, with the Harry Potter play, and all the fun they had.

Well, there was a little misunderstanding, just a little faux pas from him, that made Amy cranky (and it was not her time of the month!). _Note to self: never imply she is on her period. Ever! That makes the crankiness grow exponentially._ But it was a minor problem. He had to agree, it was his fault but he'd fixed it. And oh my! How he fixed it. Well, it took some struggling from him, trying to understand why Amy was being difficult. _Testy!_ He had planned lots of frenzied lovemaking for her! _For both!_ Like she wanted. _Like I wanted, to be honest._ How had it all turned out to be a failure? Amy mad at his sex schedule? She loves planning, she loves preparedness, and she loves sex! With him, only, obviously. So, what was the problem? Until she told him, and he understood, there was some unpleasant time, but after that… all was good. _Better._ That wild, unscheduled and amazing time they shared in their hotel bedroom in New York… he still felt goosebumps remembering it. He made her repeat the random algorithm explanation… _naked_ … and what happened next… Maybe he should give her 30 extra points for _that_.

"Oh, that's right! Amy's points" Sheldon muttered for himself as he carried the last of the luggage inside the apartment.

"Did you say something?" Amy's head popped out of the bedroom.

"Oh! Nothing." Sheldon dismissed her question by waving his hand and busied himself with the bags of presents that they had bought for their friends. He took out the 'I heart NY' t-shirts they got at the airport and put them on the table.

"Oh, OK." Amy was sure she heard him talking. "Sheldon, I really need a shower. Do you mind if I go first?" She was so tired, sticky, and dirty after the plane trip that she couldn't wait anymore.

"Go ahead." He liked to shower first, but it was the perfect moment to write down some entries in Amy's points list. It wasn't easy to sneak it in when she was around.

"OK good!" Amy disappeared to take a shower.

Sheldon took out one of his notebooks and sat on the couch. While he browsed the pages of that specific notebook, his mind traveled back to that time when he'd started doing this.

Sheldon had been assigning points to Amy for a while. And to himself too! He started long ago, after their break up. Sheldon shuddered remembering the empty feeling when Amy left him. He wanted to understand why Amy decided to end their relationship. Had he been a bad boyfriend? Not enough for her? Did he _really_ always take Amy for granted? As she said that fateful day, being with him was emotionally and physically challenging. Well, he was deeply hurt by those words as well, both emotionally and physically. His heart ached and his head spun trying to understand it. It was hard, but he only saw one way to analyze the situation: take emotions out of the process and base it on empirical metrics. That way he could see clearly why Amy left. The data would tell him that. _That's why I'm a genius after all._

He started assigning points to every action and event they did together. And it really helped him. He realized a lot of differences between how Amy treated him and how he treated her. Little details here and there. He knew that most of the time their relationship agreement was skewed in his favor (on purpose), but he realized that it wasn't fair to her. He loved Amy, she was his equal. Why shouldn't their relationship be equal as well? It took him some time, but he started to understand why it could be difficult for her to always deny her wants and grant his.

Now it was so different! They were married, with a breakthrough on science that could lead them (yes, them both!) to the Nobel prize, maybe more! Why was he still doing this? These points were made to analyze the balance between them as boyfriend and girlfriend. When they got back together, he used them to keep track and to be sure he was doing a good job. If Amy left him again... That couldn't happen, not anymore, never. Then, they became engaged. He made sure to deduct a huge amount of points from his score for _the_ _incident_ that triggered his proposal. It was not his fault though, but Penny insisted it partially was. And Amy, and Leonard. _Anyway._ He dealt with that guilty feeling and properly marked it in his own score.

He was about to abandon the points system for the wedding. _Too much stress!_ And he was so confident that they were in a good place. But then, the best man and maid of honor controversy came up. He offered Amy the same idea he'd been using for a while, but he didn't want to let her know about that. _Would she get angry if she knew?_ But oh, how fun it was to test their friends. With Amy everything was better, testing humans included. Without thinking, he continued doing scores for both of them. Not as a test though! That was not the purpose of his system.

 _Would it be better to stop now?_ They were already married, _happily married_ he would add. He felt happy. He knew Amy was happy. He didn't need to continue with the metrics. It helped when he was blindly walking between emotions and confused feelings. But now...

 _Nah, I'll do it anyway, and I'll stop later. The honeymoon will be the last entry._

He searched for the last page of Amy's list. He didn't have the time (or the private moment) during their travels to do it. Sitting on the couch he wrote some entries: "Amy… 110 points …. New York lovemaking" Sheldon muttered while writing. "Oh, and let's not forget the wedding night. Oh boy, she was amazing." Thanks to his eidetic memory he recalled every moment of their wedding night. He had to shut his eyes and shake his head to stop the memories, or he'd need a cold shower.

He was so absorbed with his notes that didn't notice Amy was back from her shower.

"Oh, I really needed that shower." She was drying her hair with a towel. She approached Sheldon, with a big smile. "Hi husband."

Sheldon smiled back at her _Why is she so cute?_ Maybe he should give her points for that. _Oh, the points!_ He closed his notebook just in time. Amy came up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi wife." Sheldon replied sheepishly.

"I'm so hungry!" Amy went to the fridge, leaving Sheldon with his notebooks. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to shower? Seriously I don't know why you didn't run to the shower after that awful flight." She grabbed some juice and fruits from the fridge, there thanks to Leonard and Penny. They'd left some food earlier since they knew it was going to be late before Sheldon and Amy got home. "Were you writing?"

"Uh?" Sheldon was caught for a moment staring at her, and he didn't know what to say.

"Some ideas for the super asymmetry project?" She asked drinking the juice.

"Oh yes! Just some notes, so I can review it later." Sheldon saw his escape and used it. "It's my turn to shower." He said standing up from the couch with his notebook in hand.

Amy popped some grapes into her mouth while she eyed Sheldon's form disappearing into the bedroom. She sighed, she was so happy to see how excited he was with his new project. He had been taking notes during all the honeymoon. Of course, being with her all day, they even discussed some parts together. The travel was long and there were a lot of hours to kill. Amy's back still ached a little from all the travelling. She massaged a sore spot in her lower back. Maybe she felt that way because of all the walking they did during their trip. Or maybe the luggage. _Or the wedding night and all the nights that followed_. She giggled remembering those moments with her husband.

* * *

Later that night, around 3am, Amy turned in her sleep. _Is the light still on?_ She opened her eyes and saw that Sheldon was still up, sitting on the bed, scribbling furious in one of his notebooks.

"Sheldon, again?" Amy asked drowsy. He had been like this on a lot of their honeymoon nights, notebooks of ideas for the super asymmetry project always nearby in case he had a revelation.

"Can't talk Amy, in the zone." Sheldon was writing pages and pages, one after another.

"Just try to sleep later. Don't stay up too long, you know you get grumpy in the morning." Amy knew there was nothing to do if he was _in the zone_.

"OK, g'night." Sheldon answered in return, not even looking at her. He was up for 3 more hours, before he fell asleep with the notebook on his chest and the pencil his hand.

That was how Amy found him in the morning.

"Sheldon, wake up." Amy said sweetly to his sleeping husband. Amy was already showered and dressed. They both still had some days off, but she wanted to see Penny and the others, and give them the presents, and talk about the great places they'd visited.

"Sheldon." She tried shaking him.

"Mmmmmhhhh."

"What did you do, Sheldon? When did you fall asleep?" She grabbed his notebook and pencil and put them on the night table. She tried to shake him awake again, this time with a little more force.

"Mmm mmmm don't want to go to church mom!" Sheldon said sleepily, still not awake. Amy shook her head amused.

"Sheldon I'm not your mom, I'm your wife. Now get up". She tried to sound more persuasive, but she was giggling at the little boy who didn't want to wake up.

"Mmmm Amy? What time is it?" Finally, Sheldon seemed to be awake. Maybe not fully awake, but enough to forget his Mom and church.

"8am. Come on sleeping beauty, time to wake up."

"Uggh!" Sheldon grumbled. "I just fell asleep 2 hours ago. I need more sleep."

"Said the man with the untouchable schedule." Amy snapped at him. All these years being a perfect machine, annoying everyone to be on time and now he wanted to sleep in? "What married life has done to you Sheldon!" She joked.

"Fine!" He sat up clumsily. "I'm going to take a shower, Mrs Perfect Schedule." Sheldon said, annoyed and tired.

"It's Doctor to you." Amy teased him.

Sheldon stood up and walked his way to the bathroom, mumbling some incoherent words in the process. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. He realised he hadn't seen his notebook when he woke up.

"Amy! My notebook!" He quickly turned to the bed. "Where's my notebook!?" He almost shouted the last part.

"Sheldon, calm down!" His behavior startled her. "It's here, on your night table." It was right where she'd put it when she tried to wake him. "See?" She picked up the notebook and showed it to him.

In a quick move and fully awake now, Sheldon walked over to Amy and took the notebook from her hand. _The points list! She can't see those!_

"Hey!" Amy protested.

Sheldon blinked a couple of times, as he realized he'd taken the notebook a little forcefully from Amy's hand.

"Sorry, I...I...I wrote some ideas last night and they might be important." He stammered a little, unusual form him. "For our project." That was true. He'd made some good advances on the super asymmetry theory. But he'd done that in the first notebook he found, and that happened to be Amy's points notebook. But when he was in the zone, nothing else mattered. He needed to write his ideas immediately, whatever the surface. He'd even used a mirror and a napkin in the past. He just grabbed the first notebook from his drawer, and it happened to be _that_ one. _It doesn't matter that I used that one, I'm done with the lists anyway. But she can't see it!_

Sheldon went to the night table and put the notebook back in the drawer, where it belonged. He looked for Amy, but she was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Sheldon sighed,

relieved. Definitely, _she can't see it._

That night, after seeing their friends and giving them their presents, Sheldon and Amy went to bed. He was feeling very tired as he hadn't slept much the previous night.

But even exhausted, Sheldon woke up in the middle of the night, his mind on fire. He scribbled furiously for hours in the first notebook he found in his drawer, which happened to be the same he'd used last night. This time, to prevent a repeat of the events from yesterday morning, when he felt he was too tired, he stopped before falling asleep. He tried to put the notebook back in the drawer, but it slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. But Sheldon was too drowsy to notice, and he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, they had some things to do, and in the evening the guys had planned to play videogames in 4A, as they couldn't meet while Sheldon was away. Bernadette was with the kids today and Penny had some extra work she wanted to do, so Amy found herself alone in the apartment. She could use some time alone. She was happy that Sheldon was having fun with the guys. She had him all to herself for the honeymoon, so she couldn't complain. _Not at all_. She knew he missed his friends. She understood he needed this time with them, so maybe she'd use the time to read a little. It'd been a long time since she'd read any of her favorite romantic novels.

It wasn't late, but Amy thought it would be nice to read in bed, as she used to do when she was alone in her apartment. All those lonely nights with only the comfort of her novels. She missed reading like that, but she would never change what she now had in bed, right? Amy giggled at the thought. She selected one of her favorite books and went to the bedroom to change and get comfortable.

She was about to go into the bathroom to change, when she saw something odd that she hadn't noticed before. Sheldon's drawer was a little bit open. _Weird!_ Sheldon was an obsessive-compulsive with that kind of thing. Everything needed to be clean, ordered, and in the correct place. His drawer being open was...strange. Didn't he notice it? Maybe he was too tired this morning. She didn't know if he'd been up again, but he did the same show this morning of not wanting to wake up. And he looked really tired. Maybe she'd to talk to him about the sleepless nights he'd spent working. She knew his mind was a precious machine that worked at his own will. But if this continued too long, it would begin to interfere with his normal life.

She was about to close the drawer when she noticed a notebook on the floor. It wasn't easy to see. _So, he was up late again! I knew it._ The notebook probably slipped down when he fell asleep. Amy kneeled down to grab it and caressed the cover. In her hands was the fruit of his precious mind. Maybe after his discovery, these notebooks would be in museums, or even expositions! He always insisted that it was _their_ discovery, but it was Sheldon who'd came up with the idea. She just pointed out a concept, and his mind unraveled a new vision from that. How she loved her husband's mind. That was a constant that never failed to amaze her.

Standing up, she flipped the notebook over, there was no title, label, or mark on the cover. It was a thick notebook and seemed old and well-used. Amy recalled that he bought more notebooks for this new research, and she didn't remember this one in particular. Maybe in his hurried need to pour his ideas out, he grabbed an old notebook from his drawer (it was full of them!).

Normally, she didn't spy on his work, not even when Sheldon was present. If he wanted to show her something, he never hesitated to do it. But he seemed private when he was still working on his ideas. In fact, how he reacted very protectively with this very notebook yesterday morning when Amy showed it to him… He probably was working on an unfinished idea and knowing him, he probably didn't want to share a failure in case the math didn't work out. He was so secretive sometimes, and she was so curious. Amy remembered that, after yesterday morning's incident, more calm and awake, he told her the math on this particular idea was tough, even for him. He was trying to figure it out and needed more time.

But curiosity killed the cat, as people said, and Amy opened the notebook to the last pages. She was sure she wouldn't understand all the math, but she wanted to see what he was working on all these long nights. Excitement went through her and she felt like she was being a bad girl for peeking at his work without his consent, but what harm could it do? It was just for a moment…

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Amy found the notebook! Any guesses? What will happen? Tell me in the reviews! :D_

 _Notes: I started writing this story before season 12 started, and I wrote about a honeymoon trip to Europe. I changed that when season 12 aired. It took me longer than I expected to write this down. It's been so many weeks (months!) writing this, that I feel really excited to finally publish!_

 _Fun fact: I wrote the "Hi husband" "Hi wife" before season 12 started as well, and it was so funny to see this detail on screen after writing it. Coincidence!_


	2. The secret is out! - Chapter 2

The pages were full of mathematical equations. Amy recognized some from their wedding day. So many memories from that day. How Sheldon came to her room and said she looked beautiful. She _felt_ beautiful. And then, all the formulas, the idea, that came from her comment on the bowtie! He was so excited and she loved to see him excited. They left the formulas there and enjoyed the wedding. But after that, their honeymoon days were full of love (physical love hoooo!) but she also loved all the conversations about their project. It was blissful, how she enjoyed talking with him about science. Seeing him so excited and determined that this idea could be life-changing in the scientific community. And it really could be! It was titillating to think that their _joining_ together in marriage could also result in a joint project like this!

Amy kept browsing through the pages until the formulas ended, unfinished. It was clear Sheldon fell asleep as some of the numbers were unreadable. She decided to take a look at some of the earlier pages. Maybe he'd worked on other versions of the formulas.

"Oh, that's odd." She frowned confused. What she found on the first pages weren't formulas at all. It was a list, a long, long list. With numbers opposite it.

"Mmmmm, what's this?" Amy narrowed her eyes trying to decipher what she was looking at.

But there was something that made her eyes go wide and her eyebrows almost touch the sky. She saw her name on the top of the list. _What?_

She read the title: " _Quantitative metrics - Girlfriend - Amy Farrah Fowler."_

"What the hell is this?" Amy exclaimed. She was alone in the apartment. Nobody could hear her swearing, nor could Sheldon admonish her for cursing. She quickly browsed the long list, with dates and a number for each entry.

"Drive to the comic book store. Drive to the train store. Help shopping at mall as Leonard was unavailable. Check neck mole…. " She read some random entries. She flipped some pages, the list was never ending, years and years of little activities. "Movies: Amy watched Rogue One and didn't complain. Bought candies at the zoo. Checked for pigeons on the roof." She flipped through some more pages. Entries repeated over and over again, every time she drove him, brought him something he asked for, every little thing she'd ever done for him was there.

Amy was astonished at what she had in front of her. Her mind's gears processed all the information she was reading. Years and years of entries, activities, and every one of them…with a number. No, that wasn't a simple number. These were points, scores. _Quantitative metrics._ She took a long breath as she realized what Sheldon had done all these years. A conversation came to her mind like a tornado. It was when they were trying to decide who would be their best man and maid of honor.

" _How are we going to make these decisions without anybody getting upset?" Amy asked._

" _Well, what if we take emotion out of the process, and base it on empirical metrics? Then we aren't really making the decision; the data is." Sheldon replied._

" _So, we can hurt our friends' feelings without taking any responsibility? Me likey." Amy loved the idea. "But how do we apply quantitative metrics to something as subjective as choosing a wedding party? That decision only seems subjective." She felt still confused on how they could perform such an experiment._

" _In reality, people in a wedding party perform very specific functions, and some will perform those better than others." Sheldon had raised his eyebrows. There was nothing that couldn't be evaluated. Nothing._

Then Amy recalled another moment that peeked her attention back then.

" _Okay, we are officially open to a best woman and a gentleman of honor." Amy said enthusiastically._

" _Oh, those names are terrible." Sheldon scoffed at her. "One point off for you." He added._

" _What am I being tested for?" Amy asked frowning._

" _Oh, it's not important." Sheldon waved, dismissing her question. "But if you don't pass, none of this matters."_

Amy blinked, recalling that conversation. She was shocked. Did she remember correctly? She didn't have the eidetic memory Sheldon had, but that comment… She clearly remembered that: " _One point off for you."_ They tested their friends to choose the best ones for the roles. Was she being tested, to be…

 _To be Sheldon's girlfriend._

Amy couldn't believe her eyes. She flipped through more pages to see how far back this went. It didn't start when they met, it was more... when she broke up with him? A little before that by the dates she saw in the notebook. And ended… She got to the end of the long list.

 _The honeymoon? What the_ _ **HELL**_ _Sheldon?_

He'd tested her, all this time? Even with all they had gone through, all that they had grown as a couple? Her eyes were immediately drawn to a couple of entries. She didn't believe what she was seeing.

" _Wedding night lovemaking - 240 points. New York lovemaking - 110 points."_

Amy felt like all the air had left her lungs and she couldn't breathe.

"I'll _**kill**_ him! What's this supposed to mean?"

Amy was not new to Sheldon's need to review, chart, evaluate and analyze everything in his life... She even expected an evaluation after they were _together_ for the first time on her birthday. But that was after she broke up with him. After that painful period, Sheldon seemed to change his behavior. In fact, he never mentioned anything to her about a new relationship agreement. Maybe he was afraid she would say no and leave him again? Even if Amy found these agreements cute and romantic, it was still true that they, as a couple, had needed to work on their relationship. They did and they succeeded! They were married, for the love of God! He still did some NDAs, a few contracts and other minor evaluations, but not as much as he used to do. Not having him evaluate their coitus performance surprised and delighted Amy back then. The emotions she felt, _they felt_! It was something she didn't know how to evaluate. It was overwhelming and just perfect the way it was.

Her surprise was not about his evaluations _per se_. She knew how to deal with Sheldon being... Sheldon. But why did he do this secretly, for years, even when they were in the best times of their relationship?

What would happen if she didn't want to do what he asked for? What would happen if her performance was not up to his requirements. _Oh, Amy, you failed my test, good bye fellow human?_ She imagined him saying that and a stitch of pain stabbed at her. Amy was furious, disoriented and… just angry at him, so angry.

She sat on the bed, notebook in hands, studying it again and again. Trying to see the logic behind the scores Sheldon had given her over all those years. _Driving him, only a miserable point? Rude!_ Her eyes started to feel wet as she felt… a little betrayed? Why had Sheldon never shared _this_ with her? They worked as a couple so much, he even showed her his storage room! That was like a dark secret for him. She saw him so down, and he was opening his already broken shields to her, showing her his weakness. It was a little shocking, to be honest. But she'd understood and she'd accepted. Why a big secret like _that_ was shared between them but not _this?_ Why did he continue it all these years? Amy's mind was full of questions, questions without answers. She needed him to explain himself! _Amy, there's a logical explanation to all of this… I don't see why you're so upset. It's just science!_ She could already hear him in her head. But no! This was not logical, at least not to her.

Amy threw the notebook on the bed and tried to dry some tears that had rolled down her cheeks. No, she was sure he had a reason for doing this, she just needed to know why. He would need to explain this to her, as soon as possible. She checked the time, and realized that he'd be busy for another hour or so with the guys. Amy looked at her phone on her nightstand and wondered if it was worth it to ask him to come now, for her, and leave the others. _No, the others would ask, he would ask, and I want answers from him and to not be the gossiped about._ She would wait. She had patience. Amy stood up from the bed and decided to take a relaxing bath to kill the time. That way she could wash her face, and her soul, of what she was feeling at that moment.

* * *

Sheldon was in a good mood. Playing videogames with his friends, just like old times, always felt right. He felt content. He had his friends, he was now married to Amy, finally fully committed. He was working on a project that was challenging his brain every day. He loved challenges. He was happy.

He also realized he missed Amy. It had only been 2 hours playing with the guys, but he was so used to Amy's presence that it felt like something was missing. They spent a lot of time together lately, not only on a regular basis, but much more during and after the honeymoon. _Maybe this is what people call 'The Newlywed Bubble'?_ Sheldon shook his head at the silly thought while he crossed the hall to their apartment. That concept… it just didn't exist, it's not scientifically proven, like love at first sight. But even dismissing the feeling, Sheldon always had the scary sensation that he really fell in love with Amy the first day they meet. With her brain for sure! And Amy said that in her vows " _I felt something that day and those feelings have only gotten stronger with time._ " He felt the same way about her. It was a long journey; his only regret was denying her for so long. _How foolish I was. But we are great! More than great!_

Sheldon opened the apartment's door.

"Amy, I'm back." He announced to the empty room. _Where is she? Oh, maybe in the bedroom!_

He walked to the bedroom, and smiling he opened the door. "Amy, can you believe that I missed you? I was playing and..." His words died mid-sentence and his smile faded. Amy was there, sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard of the bed. But her expression puzzled Sheldon. _What happened?_ "Amy, are you ok? Are you sick? You don't look good."

Amy snapped a glare at him, making him gulp. She took a deep breath. She didn't want to start a fight, _not yet._ She wanted answers and starting shouting or demanding wouldn't work with Sheldon.

"Sheldon." She said. "No, I'm not sick." Then she patted his side of the bed. "Please come here, we need to talk."

Sheldon froze. He quickly tried to recall if he'd done something wrong today. He knew from experience that _that_ was a bad conversation starter. His mother had used those words with him so many times. And Leonard. And Professor Siebert. And Mrs Davis from Human Resources. The list was long.

"A-Amy." He stuttered. "Did I do something wrong?" Better to get to the point than waste minutes (or hours!) trying to understand if it was his fault.

Amy just looked at him, not answering. She wanted to answer his question. _Yes, you did!_ But instead, she patted again the bed. "Come here Sheldon, let's talk."

Sheldon hesitated, but he complied. He sat on the bed, removed his shoes, and sat at her side mimicking her position. Why had all their important conversations lately happened on the bed?

"Well?" Sheldon was nervous already.

Amy took another deep breath and reached to her side where she was hiding the notebook from him.

"Explain _**this**_ _._ " She handed him the notebook.

Sheldon's eyebrows raised as he looked at what Amy was holding out to him.

"What's there to explain? This is a notebook, what do you want me to… oh."

It took him just a few seconds to notice that was _his_ notebook. When he did, he felt a drop of sweat form on his forehead. This was bad. So very bad.

"You rummaged through my drawer?" He tried to sound angry. In fact, he was. What was Amy doing spying on his notebooks?! She knew that was forbidden! "Amy! You know I don't like people spying on my things!" He shifted on the bed to face her and snapped the notebook from her hands, like he'd done the previous morning.

"No! I didn't!" Amy felt offended! "And I'm not _people!_ I'm your _**wife**_." She also shifted on the bed. If she was angry before, now she was furious.

"I know you're my wife." Sheldon was hugging the notebook to his chest, annoyed. "We have been married for two weeks! Not that I'd forget!"

"Ugh!" Amy grunted. "Sheldon! I found it on the floor. It was on the _floor_!"

"Oh." Sheldon didn't know what to say. "And you didn't put it back in its place?" Maybe it was a self-defense mechanism, but he blurted out an angry response again.

"Obviously I _didn't_!" She crossed her arms and huffed. "Now, explain _this_ to me Sheldon!" She pointed at the notebook with her chin.

"Uhm." His eyes darted around the room trying to find an excuse to not talk about the notebook. Why was it on the floor? Oh! Maybe it had slipped from his hand when he fell asleep. _That's it_. "What do you want me to explain? I was up late again because I had an idea for the project. A brilliant idea, I might add." He looked at her from above, as he also raised his chin. "The notebook slipped from my hands because I fell asleep. Really Amy, it's obvious that..."

"All right _**genius**_!" Amy quickly cut him off. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation. "The _**contents**_! Explain to me the _**contents**_!"

"But Amy!" He pouted "These are very difficult physics equations and they're still incomplete!" Sheldon suspected that she wasn't referring to _that_ content. But he didn't want to explain the rest to her. "I know you're familiar with the basics, but if you give me more time, I..."

"For the love of God Sheldon!" Amy was exasperated. "The quantitative metrics! MY metrics!" She shouted the last part. "I want an explanation and I want it _**NOW**_!"

Sheldon knew in that moment that he was attached to another object by an inclined plane, wrapped helically around an axis. _I am screwed!_

"A-Amy I..." Denying the contents wasn't an option now. He sighed defeatedly. "Are you angry?"

Amy uncrossed her arms, he seemed defeated somehow. Maybe he felt guilty? "Well, Sheldon, to be honest, I'm a little confused." She tried to sound calmer. "Why?" It's all she wanted to know.

"I needed to analyze the data." Sheldon simply said.

"But...But for _that_ long?" Amy looked more sad than angry now. She knew Sheldon analyzed everything he could, he liked that. But testing her? Why did he do that? During all this time? "And why did you need to do that?" She added softly. "Did I need to… to pass a test to... be with you?" She was starting to feel tears in her eyes. Her wet eyes locked with his and his face was starting to look blurry.

Sheldon eyes grew wide. _Don't cry!_ He couldn't stand weepy, but with Amy it was different, if she cried his heart ached. Even if that was not physically possible. _No no no no._

"No Amy!" _Please don't cry!_ "This wasn't a test!" Sheldon said panic-stricken.

"But… but then… why?" She pouted. "You have years, _**years**_ , of all I did for you, all we did together. What did you need that for? What if… if..." Her voice cracked. "What if I didn't fulfill your requirements..." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Would you… just leave me?" She fought to get this last sentence out, as her voice cracked again.

 _Drats._ Sheldon internally cursed. She was SO wrong. And she was crying now. _Oh boy_. How he could explain it to her? That this was not a test, not a competition… oh wait!

"Amy no! You have it all wrong. Please don't cry!" Sheldon pleaded. "Listen to me. Look at me." He gently grabbed her wrists. She was hiding her face with her hands and he needed to see her eyes.

"Amy, let me explain this. This was NOT a test. It was not intended to be anything like you said." He sighed again. "It was for me, to have a better comprehension of how much you were doing for me and how much I was not being… enough... for you."

"What?" Amy looked at him more confused now.

"Wait." He let go of her wrists and turned to his night table. Amy looked at him curiously, drying her eyes and cheeks with her sleeves. She didn't understand what he was doing. He bent down and stretched his arm to open the drawer where he kept his notebooks. After a quick look at its contents, he found what he was looking for. He returned to his original position, facing Amy again.

"Here." He handed her another notebook. "You have incomplete data."

Amy hesitated, now she had more questions than before. It was true that she felt a little relieved that he said it was not a test of her. But she still didn't understand the reasons behind all of this. Did he say it was to know if he was… enough… for her? That was even more confusing. Why did he feel that way? He was always enough. More than enough. Better than that!

"What's this?" Amy took the notebook that Sheldon handed her. Still confused, she inspected the cover. She didn't find this one any more peculiar. It was the same as the one she found, just a different color.

"A notebook." He said.

"I know that!" _Captain obvious!_ "How does this relate to the fact you evaluated my actions all these years?"

"Open it." He didn't answer her question.

She opened the notebook by the first page, and she read the title: " _Quantitative metrics - Boyfriend - Sheldon Cooper."_

 _Oh?_

She reread the title a few more times, the meaning of it slowly sinking in on her. Her eyes darted quickly to the list Sheldon has written there. It was similar to the one he wrote for her. _Did he...?_ She started wondering if he did the same thing for himself. She flipped some pages to find that indeed he had. Years of his actions listed and with the same points system he used for her.

"Sheldon?" She breathed. "Did you do the same for yourself? You wanted… to… compare us?" She looked at him expectantly. This list didn't make her feel any better. Wasn't such a comparison, a competition?

"Yes, but before you jump to conclusions, which seems to be the case tonight, this was not a competition."

 _Oh, OK. Damn, he's right, I'm jumping to conclusions._

"Then why?" She simply asked.

Sheldon closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. With his gaze on Amy, he tried to find the best words to explain himself.

"I needed a frame of reference to know if I was being a good boyfriend. Comparing myself with the guys was not helpful. You were a good girlfriend to me, so I started seeing what you did for me, and what I did for you. And why? To help me realize why you left me."

"You did that when I broke up with you?" Her eyes looked sad.

"Yes, I started it after we broke up, even if the entries are from before that. I used my memory to write them down until the current status. It helped me to understand, Amy. I understood it then." He paused and diverted his gaze from her. "When we were together again, I kept the list. I wanted to be the best boyfriend you could have. I wanted to be as good to you as you were to me. I wanted to be a better man Amy, for you. And this helped me to see if we were balanced. Balance was the key."

"Oh Sheldon… but you were the best boyfriend! You didn't need to do all this."

"But I wasn't Amy. That's the point." His gaze was on her again. "You always had more points, no matter what I did. You always were more caring about my needs. You still are. I don't need these lists to see that. But I was used to writing the entries anyway, as part of my daily life. You know how I am when it comes to routines." He lifted an eyebrow.

She gently smiled. Who could resist that face? She still was in shock with all this information. But he sounded sincere, it made sense...for him at least. _Sheldon's logic of how to be a good boyfriend._

That made Sheldon smile, at least the first tension was broken.

"Do you understand it now?" Sheldon asked softly, his eyes asking for forgiveness. "Anyway, I stopped already. If you check, there are no more entries after the honeymoon. I already stopped Amy."

"Yes, Sheldon. Now I understand it. It's fine." She hesitated for a moment. "But I have more questions."

"Ask away."

"Points for lovemaking?" Now it was Amy's turn to raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Really Sheldon?"

 _Oh boy._

* * *

 _To be continued!_

 _Soooo, She discovered his secret list! But his intentions were good, weren't they? Tell me what do you think in the reviews! I think Sheldon is screwed, again... Lol_

 _Points for lovemaking? Amy has something in mind? Final chapter on Sunday! Check my drawings about this story on my social networks!_

 _Thanks for reading! And for your lovely reviews!_


	3. Amy's payback - Chapter 3

_Last chapter!_

 _Warning, the story is rated M for a reason. This chapter contains sexual content, so you have been warned!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

" _Do you understand it now?" Sheldon asked softly, his eyes asking for forgiveness. "Anyway, I stopped already. If you check, there are no more entries after the honeymoon. I already stopped Amy."_

" _Yes, Sheldon. Now I understand it. It's fine." She hesitated for a moment. "But I have more questions."_

" _Ask away."_

" _Points for lovemaking?" Now it was Amy's turn to raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Really Sheldon?"_

 _Oh boy._

Silence passed between them.

"I.. uhm..." Sheldon didn't know what to say. This was very embarrassing. "There's nothing that can't be quantified. Why are you surprised?" _Good brain!_ Sheldon was trying to avoid talking about his evaluations.

Amy smirked. _Oh, this is going to be fun!_

"Well, let's see…." Amy grabbed the notebook with her metrics, opened it and searched for a certain entry.

"Wedding night lovemaking... 240 points?" Amy read out loud and looked at Sheldon over her glasses.

"Uhm..."

"Sheldon?"

"What! It was great! You were so beautiful that night, so lovely, so caring…." Sheldon blushed. "It was great."

"Great?" Amy asked doubtfully.

"Wonderful."

"Wonderful?" Amy asked again.

"Amy! It was amazing, you know that!" Sheldon was red as a lobster. "I felt so connected with you that night..." Why was he giving so many details? She was there! She knew it was special. For him, it was.

"OK, OK! Relax Sheldon! I just wanted to know the scale." She smirked devilishly. "And… New Your lovemaking… 110 points?"

 _Dear Lord. This woman would be the death of me._

"Yes?" Sheldon asked, scared of her answer.

"Why 110?" Amy was having so much fun. This was already a good punishment for his lists.

"Well… uhm. You… the random generation algorithm..." Sheldon's mind seemed to stop working, remembering how he asked, ordered, her to repeat what she'd said on the bench, _naked_. _Dear Lord. That vixen was on fire!_ But still, the wedding night topped that. Maybe because they released all the tension from the wedding. Not to mention it had been quite some time since they'd been intimate. He was waiting to be married to expand those parameters. It felt right for him. His mother's fault, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I see..." Amy realized he wasn't going to elaborate any further, but his expression gave it all away. She chuckled. During their honeymoon, they were intimate more days than those two. But it caught her eye that those events had a large number of points. "And what about…." She flipped some pages to find another entry that had caught her eye before. "My birthday… the Harry Potter one: 120 points? How's that?"

Sheldon stiffened. No way he would admit _that._ He closed his eyes and remembered that moment. His memory making like it had happened just a few seconds ago. He had to admit that he liked, loved, enjoyed so much cosplaying in… in the bedroom. But he did _not_ want to admit it. That's why he didn't share this with anyone. He was the first one surprised with that. It felt… so so naughty. He didn't expect to like it that much.

"Sheldon?" Amy asked seeing him silent and staring at her. Like he wasn't in the room anymore.

"What?" He broken the trance and focused on her. _Did she say something else?_

"You did like it, am I right?" Amy nudged him playfully. Reading these evaluations, she learned what he liked more. It was an _interesting_ information.

"I… uhm."

"Sheldon, don't be shy. You can tell me. It's good that we can talk about…. what do you like more in the bedroom." She felt naughty saying that. To Sheldon Cooper! It felt odd. Even though they'd already shared so many intimate moments, she'd just guessed at what he liked from his reactions. New York demands were a new thing. Talking smart to Sheldon Cooper was talking dirty! _What a discovery!_ She needed to know more!

"Uhm." Was his only response. Why it was so hard to just tell her? They shared more than that. But it felt incredibly personal.

"Was it the cosplay?" She blurted. She wanted, needed to know. Sheldon Cooper liked to cosplay in bed? It was the only reason she saw for how he evaluated that night. "Do you like to cosplay in bed?"

"I...uhm. Yes." He confessed, blushing.

 _How cute is he when he blushes like this?_ So, she was right. It _was_ the cosplay. Did that make him more… aroused? Was it the topic?

"Harry Potter specifically?" She could dress up again with her Hufflepuff cape. Right now.

"Well, I liked that one so much Amy. But no, not specifically."

"Do you mean, you'd like other ones too?"

"Amy!" He looked at Amy. She looked amused now. _Of course she is! She's making me talk about this. How embarrassing!_ But at least she wasn't angry anymore. _Oh, what the hell!_ "Yes, I would like others as well." _There, I said it._

"Like what? Star Wars?" She asked, expectantly.

"Uhm… yes. But I would prefer... Star Trek." Not only was his face red, his ears were burning now as well. Why did she always get her way and learn his secrets?

"How many points?"

 _Uh?_ "What do you mean?" Sheldon asked.

"How many points do I get if I dress as a Star Trek character?" Amy devilishly smirked.

"A...Amy! I… don't ...know… uhm…." Sheldon was getting nervous now. _What is this vixen trying to do now?_

"You do know. You always know Sheldon. Don't try to fool me." Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

 _She knows me so well. Oh what the hell..._

"140" he blurted.

"Double it." Amy replied.

 _What?_ "What?" His eyes opened wide.

"280" Amy said confidently.

"I don't understand...what do you m-"

"I'll do it for 280."

"But I'm not doing the list anymore!"

"Does that matter?" She asked.

He hesitates for a millisecond. _Definitely_ _No._

"No." He replied.

"280 is my offer."

"Uhm...Very well." Sheldon agreed, thought he wasn't sure to what he was agreeing to. This conversation had shifted so much from the starting fight… to _this!_

"Then you have yourself a deal." Amy said triumphantly. She started getting off the bed. "How do you want to proceed?" Once she was standing, she put her hands on her hips. "Medical uniform? I have it in the wardrobe. Is that OK?"

"Uhm, ah... Do you want to do it _now_?" Sheldon's eyes grew wider.

"Yes, now." Amy's smirk gave away that she was enjoying how nervous he seemed to be. "And you can talk to me in Klingon but that will cost you some points." She waved her hand and went to the wardrobe to grab the uniform.

"Cost?" _What?_ "That's not fair!" Sheldon protested and got up to follow her. "And you don't have a list anyway! That's nonsense." He crossed his arms. _And we didn't establish how many points I get for this unexpected love making affair! Now she wants to cost me points? Outrageous!_

"My, my… Now do you understand how I felt, seeing those evaluations?" Amy turned to him, Star Trek uniform and boots in her hands. She glared at him to make a point.

Sheldon immediately uncrossed his arms, his slight anger from a moment before, almost forgotten.

"Oh...well.. But again, it wasn't a competition! I just did it because..." He said defeated. He still felt bad for not telling her before, or maybe for not stopping the lists long ago.

"I know, I know. Are you pointing out the obvious, Dr. Cooper? Maybe you're feverish? We should check your temperature." She swayed her hips as she walked to the bathroom to change.

 _Ah… oh._

"Please make yourself at home while I change into my work clothes." Amy opened the bathroom door. "We're playing doctors, star trek style, _bedroom edition_." She winked at him before disappearing inside.

Sheldon sighed. Amy, Amy…. always getting her way with him. Not that he was complaining, not at all! He sat on the bed while Amy changed, not knowing what that vixen was planning for him. He hadn't seen Amy in that uniform again since that day in his apartment, when Leonard had walked in and found them playing doctor, Star Trek style. It was an innocent play back then, but he was in hell then already. The uniform fit her body so well, she was in character at his orders, and those _boots_... He denied that anything had crossed his mind that day. But the truth was that he'd to take a cold shower that night, remembering how her hand hovered over his body with the medical scanner. He could swear she hovered a little longer on his nether regions. Sheldon felt the real hell would come today… in form of a Starfleet medical officer. The most beautiful one. _Dear Lord._

The vision of Amy emerging suddenly cut his memories as she exited the bathroom, in that uniform and boots. Sheldon took a deep breath, his mind already running wild after seeing her. Cosplay was a really big turn-on for Sheldon and given the reactions of his body at that exact moment, it was clearly one of his bigger turn-ons. Her mind always was the top turn-on, but her body was just not something to be ignored. That woman, those curves, that… that bottom. His eyes were staring at the precious creature that stood before him.

Sheldon gulped. _She's not wearing tights this time._ He wondered if she was wearing _anything_ under that short uniform _. I need to know._ Curiosity and lust invaded his mind in a matter of seconds.

"Sheldon?" Amy saw that he was looking at her with hunger in his eyes. Wow, it really was a different reaction from years ago. That day, when she dressed for him, to try to increase his feelings for her, she noticed a slightly spark in his eyes when he saw her. But now, it was like the spark was a roaring fire in his eyes.

He didn't say anything. He just stood up and walked over to her, as his eyes caressed her body. Amy already felt her temperature rising just with those blue eyes on her, with that intensity. In the back of her mind, she was sure she was forgetting something, but as his stare caught hers, she felt unable to move. What that man could do to her just with one look!

She then remembered. "Oh, I forgot the medical scanner!" She turned and tried to reach the wardrobe again. She was sure the little black box was in the same place where the uniform was stored. She didn't have time to check for it though, as she felt Sheldon's arms wrap around tightly her stomach, to stop her. She shivered as she felt his hot breath near her ear.

"We don't need that. Pon farr has already begun." And with that Sheldon made sure Amy could feel his body on hers, his chest against her back, his already erected member poking her bottom.

"Sheldon." She whispered, surprised by how fast he'd become aroused. His breath was ragged and hot on her ear and neck. His hands started roaming over her stomach, going up to her breasts. He fondled them gently, over the uniform, and he noticed with his touch that there was nothing underneath, just as he'd suspected.

Amy let go a little moan at his ministrations. Suddenly, Sheldon's body pushed her forward to the wardrobe's door. She gasped, and used her hands to steady herself. _Sheldon!_

"Amy..." He growled her name. His hands left her chest and caressed all the curves the uniform fabric was hiding. His hands reached the end of the skirt and moved underneath. His fingers touched her creamy skin and lifted the skirt enough for his hands to grab her buttocks. _No underwear._

Sheldon felt a jolt of arousal in his spine as he confirmed his suspicions. "You naughty vixen." He added before kissing her neck.

Sheldon's hands traveled to the front again, his left to her breast and his right searching for her nether region. Reached below the skirt, his fingers brushed her curls and his hand fondled her pelvic zone. Amy trembled at the first touch, she was still in awe at how Sheldon seemed hungry for her, to the point of pinning her up against the wardrobe door. Instinctively, she opened her legs slightly as she felt his hand stroking her folds.

"S-Sheldon..." She was having problems thinking clearly, but she didn't want to lose the opportunity to try something. Something she'd prepared long ago, long before they were intimate. _Think Fowler, you memorized them!_

" _lu' chenmoH jIH_ " She blurted.

Sheldon stopped abruptly, but he didn't back up. He was just surprised to hear Amy saying 'Make me yours' in Klingon. He shivered again. This was sexiest thing he'd heard Amy say, _ever_.

"I thought we couldn't use Klingon." He resumed his ministrations, feeling his fingers moistened by her fluids.

"No, I said it would cost you points" Amy managed to say. "For me, it adds them."

 _Clever vixen._ Sheldon wondered if Amy knew any more Klingon. His upper hand traveled to her collarbone, his thumb brushing the Starfleet emblem on her uniform, and he reached her neck. His hand wrapped around her jaw and he turned her head to him. His mouth crushed her lips, and they parted them immediately to give him full access to a wet open-mouthed kiss. He stopped the kiss and looked in her eyes, his hand still holding her jaw.

"Tell me something more." He demanded. "And I will make you mine."

Amy's eyes danced over his. Did he mean in Klingon? _Think again Fowler._ She went over the words she studied years ago, after the day when she'd dressed in this same uniform. She did it more for her own fantasies. She never thought this would be happening, _not at all_. She'd wanted to be accurate, even in her fantasies. Why on earth had she felt that his imaginary Sheldon would scold her if she just invented the words? _Because he probably would have._ She focused again on what she remembered from back then.

" _vIneH DaH_ "

He growled and kissed her again. Did she just say 'I want you, now'? When did she learn that? It didn't matter anymore. That just confirmed for the umpteenth time that his wife was just _perfect._

Sheldon couldn't wait any longer. This vixen was teasing him far too hard. And hard is how he was, so very hard! With a grunt, he grabbed her by the hips and turned towards the bed and walked her to the end of the bed. His chest never leaving her back.

"Amy..."

"Sheldon..."

Amy felt the rusting of clothes against her back as Sheldon grabbed his t-shirts, both of them, and in one move, pulled them off. _Fold them?_ _Pon Farr is madness, so madness it is._ He threw the shirts on the floor. Amy's eyes widened, seeing the pile of clothes on the floor. He never, _ever_ , threw his clothes on the floor. _Oh my, this_ _ **will**_ _be wild._ She heard him fumble with his trousers. Amy's imagination was running wild while she waited. For now, this had turned into one of the sexiest cosplays they'd ever done. _I mean, he pinned me to the wardrobe's door just_ _ **seeing**_ _me in the uniform, come on!_ Maybe she could drive him even crazier. She still remembered a couple more words.

"Sheldon, _yebDu'wIj!_ " _Take me, now!_

 _Damn it!_ "Yes, I will take you Amy." _And be prepared._

As soon as he stepped outside his trousers and underwear, that were on the floor already, he embraced Amy again, his nude body in contact with the uniform. He kissed her neck, his hands moved down, and he lifted her skirt.

"Amy..." He grabbed her hips and gently pushed her forward. The only thing Amy could do was to put her hands and knees on the bed. She tried to crawl to the other end of the bed, but Sheldon had his hands firmly on her hips, and he stopped her from going anywhere.

 _Oh, he wants to…. is he going to…from behind? Oh my!_

Sheldon had Amy exactly where he wanted her. On the bed, on all fours, in that uniform and boots, and her marvelous bottom taunting him. He didn't expect Amy to encourage him, but she curved her back and pushed her bottom to him. Purring, she looked at him over her shoulder, expectantly. That was enough for him to go for it. He needed her, _now_.

He spread her opening with his hand and entered her. Slowly at first, but as he noticed he did so with ease, he pushed harder until he was fully in. They both moaned loudly when he was fully within her.

Sheldon grabbed her buttocks and started moving. Using his hands to control her movements he began to accelerate. In, out, in, out.

"S-Sheldon…" Amy tried to think of more Klingon words, but her mind had shut down as soon as they joined together.

Sheldon slowed down a little, sweating already, as he listened to her. Was he being too rough?

"Faster." She said. "Harder!"

Sheldon closed his eyes, even more turned on, if that was physically possible.

So, he did as she asked. He gave it all he could. Faster, and harder. Amy moaned loudly, and Sheldon felt like he was about to collapse already. _But not before…_ He bent forward, not slowing his motions, and reached around to stroke her as he continued his thrusting.

"S-Shel...don!" Amy screamed as she felt her core burning.

"Cum Amy. Now." He grunted in her ear.

"Wha..." Amy didn't expect Sheldon to say _that_ to her. She had not time to process it as she felt her orgasm empty her mind. "Ahhhhhgggsheldon!"

He felt her body tremble as she screamed. He stood upright, forcefully grabbing her buttocks, and thrust forward again. His motions frenzied.

"A-A-Amy!" Sheldon's mind went blank as his orgasm hit him hard. Very hard.

Trying to catch his breath and feeling his legs would not be strong enough to support him if he stood, he carefully got out of Amy and laid down beside her. She turned to lay down as well, her knees and arms sore from of the previous position.

They remained motionless for some minutes, their breathing and pulse stabilizing as time passed. Sheldon released a long breath and turned his head to Amy.

"A-Amy." He searched for her eyes.

"Sheldon? Are you OK?" Her hand immediately went to stroke his cheek and jaw. She could feel all the sweat on his face.

"A… I… I don't know... I don't know what happened to me." Sheldon blinked a couple of times as he tried to analyze all he had done. _Did I… was I too rough with her?_

Sensing his distress, Amy smiled brightly at him. This wasn't the sweet, loving moment they'd shared on their wedding night, not at all, but Amy was just as delighted with the turn of events. Who could imagine Sheldon going wild? Just from seeing her in that uniform? _Just, wow!_

"Sheldon, that was… was… amazing." Amy's sweet smile adorned her face. "I really enjoyed it."

Sheldon blinked twice, and looked into Amy's green eyes.

"I didn't know if… maybe... I was too rough." Sheldon closed his eyes. "It was all so fast, I just lost control."

"Didn't you like it, Sheldon?" Amy asked, a little concerned. She was sure he'd enjoyed it, but was he having second thoughts?

"No! I mean, yes!" Sheldon blushed. "Of course I liked it." _Quite a lot, too much._ His gaze again landed on Amy's eyes. Like he was asking the same question of her.

"It was fantastic, Sheldon." Amy understood his unasked question. "I liked it very much. You have my permission to go wild, _anytime_." Amy smirked.

 _Wild?_ Sheldon's eyebrows almost reached his hairline.

"You really liked it?" Sheldon sat up and hesitated to ask the next part. "More than our... our wedding night?" That night was so special, so lovely, so intimate. Did Amy like what they'd just did even more?

Amy sighed and sat up as well, she saw what he was doing. He probably was still thinking in terms of metrics, like he'd done when he'd evaluated all their actions.

"Sheldon, I loved them both. Both were amazing, but… unique. Just like every time we're intimate."

"But..."

"Sheldon, I don't want to compare our intimate moments."

"But Amy…"

"Look, you can compare them if you want to, but please, no more lists, no more evaluations." Amy didn't want to deal with any more comparisons. "Save it in your wonderful mind. Like the lovemaking schedule, just keep it to yourself." She softened her voice again and reached out to touch his cheek and jaw. "What I want to know is what _you_ enjoy when we're intimate. I'll tell you what I enjoy as well, and we can play with that. Sometimes it will be slow and tender, other times will be fast and wild. It doesn't matter how it is. If it's with you Sheldon, it will be unique every time. Do you understand?"

Sheldon smiled, feeling her warm little hand on his face. This woman always amazed him.

"Although" Amy looked up to the ceiling and her hand tapped her chin. "I bet this was a new record, wasn't it? 280 points, plus me talking in Klingon." She returned her gaze to a confused Sheldon. "Don't forget to add that to the final score." She warned.

"S-score?" Sheldon frowned. "But you don't….I thought we…you didn't want to… that I would stop with the points."

"I know, but let's break a record once in a while, shall we?" Amy giggled and stared at him with a mischievous smile. She already knew his mind was impossible to stop. At least he would stop making useless lists. But breaking a record didn't sound too bad, right? It sounded like a challenge for them.

 _Dear lord!_ Sheldon gulped. Is she implying… How they could top today's or their wedding night? _What a challenge! Wait..._

"Are you challenging me Amy?" He raised one eyebrow to her.

"Maybe I am." Amy winked at him.

"Oh wow, I love you so much." Sheldon leaned over to kiss his wife. His perfect and challenging wife.

"It's on, you naughty vixen."

* * *

 _The end_

 _Oh man, playing doctor, Star Trek style, bedroom edition… it was too good not to write about it. Hope you liked it! If you did, leave me a review here on ff! I love your reviews. It's my motivation to write my stories! Hoping to keep writing soon, thanks for your support!_

 _Posting today a drawing to announce this chapter, I laughed a lot drawing it, check my instagram later!_

 _Klingon words where translated from a website called tradukka, I don't know Klingon lol._

 _Until next time... Have fun! Regina_


End file.
